What do the following two equations represent? $x-4y = -4$ $2x-8y = -8$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-4y = -4$ $-4y = -x-4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{4}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-8y = -8$ $-8y = -2x-8$ $y = \dfrac{1}{4}x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.